See Who I Am !
by didipsykra
Summary: QUOI ! Une femme shinigami ? Dans les rangs de la 11ème division ? C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !". Voilà ce que Zaraki Kenpachi avait hurlé lors de l'annonce d'une nouvelle recrue intégrée dans les rangs de la division la plus barbare de tout le Gotei 13 ! OOC
1. L'annonce !

Résumer : "Quoi !? Une femme shinigami dans les rangs de la 11ème division ?

C'EST HORS DE QUESTIONS ! " Voila ce que Zaraki kenpachi avait hurlé lors de l'annonce d'une nouvelle recrue au sein des rangs de la 11ème division...

Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach ne sont évidement ( et dommage ) pas à moi, contrairement au personnage Dyane Kaïto.

See Who I Am !

1) L'annonce ! 

Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la 11ème division, était d'une humeur tout à fait irritable. En effet le capitaine de la 1ère division l'avait convoqué lors de sa scéance d'entrainement du matin. Il était pile 10 h 30 lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du général accompagné par son vice capitaine aux cheveux roses.

Il salua rapidement le général en entrant avant de lui faire face :

- Vous m'avez convoqué ?

- En effet !

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Il ne cachait même pas sa mauvaise humeur en lui parlant.

- Rien de bien grave si cela peut vous rassurez !

Le rassurer ? Cela le mettait plutôt de mauvais poils de savoir que ce n'était pas une urgence. Mais il n'en dit rien.

- Si je vous ai appelez c'est pour vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle recrue vient ce matin de rejoindre les rangs de votre division.

- Une seule recrue ?

- Oui et pour le coup c'est largement suffisant ! Nous avons bien étudié son cas et nous en avons convenu qu'elle serait mieux dans votre divison.

- Pourquoi n'étais-je pas convoqué à cette réunion ?

- Vous y aviez été appelé, mais il semblerai que votre entrainement ne vous ai convaincu de rejeter notre petite invitation ! Dit le général un ton de sévérité mélangé à une pointe d'amusment face à la réaction du capitaine de la 11ème division.

En effet celui-ci eut un légé rictus sur le visage montrant son malaise.

Et pour la première fois, le vice-capitaine de Zaraki s'exclama :

- Hey ! Ken-chan ! Va y avoir une nouvelle personne à entrainer hein, hein ??

- Ouais ! Comme si on avait pas déjà assez de travaille comme ça ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi me convoquer puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de mon accord pour l'intégrer ?

Le général le regarda Zaraki d'un air presque inquiet :

- Disons que vue ses capacités, il vaudrait mieux pour elle et les autres shinigamis que vous lui accordiez un entrainement...spécial !

- Vous entendez quoi par spécia..."elle" ?

Le général haucha la tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Zaraki pâlit...

- Vous devriez regarder son dossier de plus près !

Et tout en parlant, le capitaine de la 1ère division lui confia un dossier. Toujours dans un état qui devenait sévère, Zaraki s'empara du dossier pour tout de suite l'ouvrir. Son visage se décomposa d'avantage. C'est alors que sans même adresser un regard au général et sans plus de cérémonie, Zaraki quitta précipitement la pièce claquant la porte derrière lui. Derrière celle-ci, Ikkaku attendait son capitaine. Quand il vit celui sortir de la pièce en quatrième vitesse, il se pricipita à ses côtés.

- Que ce passe-t-il capitaine, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Celui-ci lui jeta le dossier dans les bras avant d'hurler :

- Ouais, y a quelque chose qui va pas ! BORDEL ! Une Gamine ! Ancienne humaine qui a à peine 19 ans ! Dans les rangs de la division la plus barbare du gotei 13 ! On me prend pour qui ! Merde ! Une nounoue ? Elle ne tiendra pas une semaine ! NOM DE DIEU ! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !!

Voyant l'état de son superieur, Ikkaku crut bon de partir en courant vers les locaux de sa division prévenir les autres shinigamis avec la petite vice-capitaine. Du chemin des locaux de la 1ère division jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement on entendit Zaraki Kenpachi hurlé des injures impossible et inimaginable. Visiblement sa nouvelle recrue avait du soucis à ce faire en vue de ce qui l'attendait.

Je sais c'est pas très long, mais faut bien commencer quelque part !

Soyer indulgents avec moi, c'est ma première fic sur bleach et en plus avec Zaraki Kenpachi !! ( pas facile avec lui !! )


	2. La Recrue en Question !

La recrue en question !

Dossier : Nom : Kaïto

Prénom : Dyane

Age : 19 ans

Caractéristique : Dernièrement humaine, son corps se trouve encore sur terre, passé inconnu. Cicatrice sur dans le dos partant de l'omoplate droite parcourant son dos en transversal jusqu'en bas de sa taille. Devenue shinigami par accord des Capitaines présents lors de cette réunion et intégrée dans la 11ème division commandée par le capitaine Zaraki kenpachi. capacités de combat élevées, maitrise l'élément de glace.

Revenant vers les locaux de sa division pour rejoindre le terrain d'entrainement les chinigamis de la même division virent leur capitaine dans un état bien plus inquiètant qu'à son départ. Il grognait, hurlait, bouillonait. Se défouler à l'entrainement ne lui ferait que du bien, mais les shinigamis alentours plaignait celui qui allait devoir se mesurer à lui.

Sur le terrain d'entrainement, quelque chose se passait. En effet, quand le capitaine Zaraki arriva au niveau du terrain, il put apercevoir de loin qu'il y avait un sacré grabuge. En s'approchant, un shinigami arriva en courant. C'était Ikkaku.

- Capitaine !

- Qu'est ce qu'c'est qu'çà ? C'est qui le shinigami qui a une puissance pareil dans ma division ? Il ne me semble pas que se soit Yashiru !

- Non ce n'est pas notre vice-capitaine ! C'est la nouvelle recrue !

Surpris par cette nouvelle, il pressa le pas. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir se battre contre son problème de la journée. Quand il fut arrivé sur les lieux avec Ikkaku, Zaraki ne put que constaté les capacités de la nouvelle arrivante. Déja trois shinigamis, pourtant de très bon niveau, n'étaient plus en état de se battre si ce n'est qu'ils pouvaient simplement se mettre sur leurs jambes.

- Depuis quand est-elle sur le terrain ? Demanda Zaraki en se tournant vers son subordonné.

- Je ne sais pas ! Quand je suis arrivé il y a une vingtaine de minutes, elle était déja à son deuxième adversaire. Sa technique d'attaque est inhabituelle.

- Ken-chan !

Yashiru venait de reprendre sa place habituelle sur l'épaule de Zaraki.

- La shinigami est drôlement forte en fait !! Dis, dis, j'pourrais jouer avec elle ?? S'te plais Ken-chan !!

Kenpachi s'approcha du combat qui, visiblement, venait de commencer. Il vit alors clairement la nouvelle shinigami : Elle était de taille moyenne ( Zaraki faisait au moins 3 têtes de plus qu'elle ), un corps svèlte et plutôt fin, des cheveux longs et bruns foncés dont la structure était compliquée : elle avait de longues mèches devant le visage et dégradé sauvageons derrière avant de laisser des cheveux longs et lisses tomber dans son dos.

D'où il était Kenpachi ne pouvait pas voir les détailles de son visage. Mais il fut plutôt intrigué par la manière dont elle se battait que par son visage ( évidemment puisqu'il adore le combat ! ). En effet, elle utilisait bien évidemment un zanpakuto, mais parfois après avoir donné un coup, des fragement de cristaux ou de glaces s'éparpillaient à droite et à gauche, gênant parfois son adversaire. Ses coups semblaient suivre une sorte de logique. C'est ce que zaraki resentait quand il la regardait. C'est alors qu'elle s'immoblisa face à son adversaire en ramenant son zanpakuto face à son visage avant de dire :

- Phase 2 !

Et dans la seconde qui suivit, son épée semblait réagir à ce qu'elle venait de dire : une sorte de petit vent bleuté tourbillonait autour de la lame. C'est alors que dans l'instant qui suivit, elle se mouva à une vitesse surprenante, que le shinigami eut à peine le temps de la voir arrivé pour parer son coup de justesse. Sans perdre de temps, elle profita que son adversaire soit déstabilisé pour pivoter sur elle-même pour lui porter un coup sur le flanc gauche et ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Elle passa derrière le shinigami et lui trancha superficiellement l'arrière du genoux droit pour ensuite faire un bon et lui refaire de nouveau face. Son adversaire plia genoux à terre pour reprendre son souffle avant de se relever. Il vit alors la shinigami dans la même position de tout à l'heure.

- Phase 3 ! Partie 1 !

C'est alors qu'elle entraina son arme dans des mouvements bien précis suivit de marques bleues, accompagnées de cristaux qui en sortirent. Elle continua se rituel pendant près de 2 minutes, où les plaies faites par sa lame quelques minutes auparavant se glacèrent engendrant une douleur suplémentaire à la douleur d'origine. Puis elle ramena de nouveau son arme devant son visage.

- Phase 3 ! Final !

Elle abaissa alors son arme, puis de sa main gauche libre, elle la dirigea vers son kimono qu'elle écarta pour laisser voir sa peau pâle. C'est alors que les marques bleutées qu'elle avait créé se condensèrent vers la partie dévoiler de sa chaire s'y impreignant, marquant sa peau d'un sympbole inconnu de tous shinigamis présent sur le terrain.

- Sort et rejoind-moi ! Fenrir !

C'est alors qu'une forme bleue sortit de ce même symbole. Cette forme se précisa pour être en fait un loup visiblement composé de glace. Celui-ci courrut et fit le tour de la shinigami par sa gauche avant de se diriger vers le dos de celle qui l'avait appelé. Avec surprise les shinigami qui assistaient au combat virent le loup s'enfoncer dans le dos de la shinigami. S'en suivit un changement sur le corps de la nouvelle recrue : de la glace lui recouvrait le coup, l'épaule gauche ainsi que sur la partie supèrieur de sa poitrine. Quand à sa lame, elle était recouverte elle aussi d'une couche de glace la rendant d'avantage tranchante et glissante rendant plus difficile de parrer ses attaques. Elle se projeta alors vers son adversaire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son emplacement depuis qu'il avait été frappé. Visiblement elle voulait en finir. Elle leva son arme, prête à lancer son estocade, mais...

- ça suffit !

Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la 11ème division, venait d'arrêter son coup sans aucun mal avec son zanpakuto.

- Inutile de l'achever ! C'est un entrainement, pas un vrai combat face à un ennemis !

- Hai !

Elle fit un saut en arrière pour se tenir à distance, fit quelques mouvement avec son zanpakuto, annulant son attaque faisant disparaître le symbole de sa peau ainsi que la glace, puis rangea son arme. Zaraki put alors voir que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bleus parcourus par de petits fraguements vert, sur un visage fin.

Le nouvel élément de la 11ème division était bien étrange. Zaraki devait l'avouer, il ne s'y attendait que presque, puisqu'on n'entre pas dans la 11ème division aussi facilement. Soudain, les paroles du général lui revinrent en tête :

- "Il vaudrait mieux pour elle et les autres shinigamis que vous lui accordiez un entrainement ...spécial."

Et en effet, un entrainement spécial s'imposait pour elle, Dyane Kaïto. Il devrait s'en charger lui même...Et ça ne l'enchantait vraiment pas...

Bon ça commence à bouger un peu plus !! Mais j'avoue que je bloquais un peu sur certains passages, alors ne m'en vouler pas trop !! La suite est en cour alors dites moi si vous aimez pour le moment et n'hésitez pas à critiquer !!

Néanmoins suite à une review, je ne sais pas encore si je publierai la suite...à voir...


	3. Un Danger !

Bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Je trouve que cette fic ne plait pas à tout le monde !

C'est pour ça que je vais faire des efforts pour vous montrer que cette fic peut être bien dans le fond !! Voilà !!

Un Danger !

Zaraki était sur le terrain d'entraînement où, pour une des seules fois, il était en train de veiller à son bon déroullement. Il semblait ailleurs en faite. Des pensées vagabondaient de-ci de-là. C'est alors qu'une petite boule rose sauta devant ses yeux pour atterrir sur son épaule.

- Ken-chan !!

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées mais ne répondit rien d'autre que par un grognement.

- Ne ken-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- De quoi tu parles Yashiru ?

- Pourquoi t'aime pas Kaïto ?

- Hmmm...

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes Capitaine. Intervint Yumichika. C'est bien rare de vous voir vous comporter comme çà envers une nouvelle recrue. Sa force est plutôt pas mal et vous ne jugez quasiment jamais sur les apparences, même si cette recrue s'avère être une fille.

- J'ai mes raisons ! Répondit simplement le capitaine.

- Quoi, c'est pour entretenir votre réputation de barbare, peut-être ? Continua Yumichika.

Celui-ci déglutit en voyant le regard noir que son capitaine venait de lui adressé suite à sa réflexion.

- Bon, heu...je crois que je vais vous laisser ! Dit Kusajishi avant de repartir vers le terrain.

- Neeee, Ken-chan t'es vraiment bizarre des fois ! Dit Yashiru avant de partir vers le sujet de préocupation de Zaraki.

En effet Dyane s'était mise de côté pour se reposer quelques minutes de son entraînement.

Pourquoi Zaraki Kenpachi réagit-il comme çà avec Kaïto Dyane ? Lui même avait du mal à le savoir. Quand il était sorti du bureau du général, il avait hurlé pour la forme, histoire de faire savoir qu'il était dans les parages. Mais quand il l'avait approché, il avait sentit comme un malaise en sa présence. Quelque chose lui disait de se méfier d'elle. Son instinct peut-être. Pourtant rien ne laissez voir un problème chez elle. Elle paraissait d'un caractère simple et sans problème et a une force plutôt impressionnante. Quoique sa manière de se battre l'intriguait : cette façon d'annoncer ses attaques le dérangeait et il comptait bien en savoir d'avantage et expliquer peut-être son malaise.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des petits rires et de quelques protestations. En effet, Yashiru était en train de tirer sur la manche noire de Dyane Kaïto pour l'inciter à la suivre quelque part. La nouvelle shinigami était plutôt embarrassée de quitter l'entraînement sans autorisation.

- Allez ! Allez ! Ken-chan dira rien à Dyane ! Yashiru la défendra !

- Fukutaichou, je ne suis pas sur que...WHAAAA !!

Les protestations de la shinigami furent interrompus au moment elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol du terrain, entraînée dans un saut de Yashiru qui la soulevait avec aisance. Elles atterrirent une première fois sur une toiture d'un des bâtiments de la onzième division, enchaînant avec un autre bond dans lequel Dyane fut encore entraînée.

- Fukutaichou, posez-moi s'il vous plait !

- Seulement si tu promets de suivre Yashiru !! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais posez -moi maintenant !

- Hahaha ! D'accord !

Aussitôt dit, elle atterrit sur une autre toiture et posa la shinigami.

- Merci fukutaichou !

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme çà ! Yashiru c'est Yashiru, alors tu m'appelles Yashiru ! Ok ?

La shinigami concernée fut surprise par la manière de son vice-capitaine de lui adresser la parole et se mit alors à rire avant d'aquiécer.

- Viens ! Yashiru va te montrer quelque chose ! Annonça-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route à coup de sauts au dessus des bâtiments suivit de prêt par la nouvelle shinigami.

Mais Dyane avait peur de suivre Yashiru et elle avait une certaine raison.

- Sauf votre respect Fukuta...Yashiru, mais on m'a dit que votre sens de l'orientation n'était pas votre fort ! Vous n'avez pas peur de vous perdre ?

Yashiru ne s'en montra même pas contrariée, elle regarda Dyane par dessus son épaule avec un sourir et du rose colorait ses petites joues.

- Là où je nous emmène je ne me perd pas ! Parce que Yashiru y va souvent quand elle est toute seule ! Ken-chan est déjà venu avec moi ! Tu vas aimer, Yashiru le sait !

Dyane lui rendit son sourire. Mais elle avait une certaine crainte qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à voix haute : Elle avait peur de rester seule avec cette petite shinigami aux cheveux roses. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle, la nouvelle shinigami de la onzième division, pouvait faire à Yashiru si "Elle" venait à se manifester.

- "Tu as peur ma princesse ?"

Dyane secoua sa tête, elle ne devait pas y penser. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle le paysage avait changé. Elles avaient quitté le seireitei. Elles atterrirent sur une étenue d'herbe, des cerisiers en fleur étaient de-ci de-là propageant leurs pétales blanches rosées par une légère brise.

- Où sommes-nous Yashiru ? ...Rukongai ?

Yashiru rit avant de répondre :

- Yashiru nous a emmené aux limites de la Soul Society ! Dyane aime ?

Dyane regarda autour d'elle le visage calme :

- Y a pas à dire !

Elle fut sortit de sa rêverie quand elle vit Yashiru, petite boule rose, lui sauter au coup.

- Yashiru est contente que tu sois contente !!

Dyane lui adressa un petit sourire tout en caressant ses cheveux roses. Mais Yashiru abandonna légèrement son petit sourire.

- Dis ! Tu lui as fais quelque chose à Ken-chan ?

Dyane fut surprise, une sorte de peur au ventre, aurait-"elle" fait des siennes ?

- Non ! Je ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose...de mal en tout cas ! Pourquoi ?

- Ken-chan semble préocupé par toi, Dyane-chan ! Il est bizarre !

- Il a peut-être de bonnes raisons de se méfier de moi !

- Comme quoi ?

Dyane lui adressa un sourire...un peu triste au goût de Yashiru:

- Je peux vous dire un secret Yachiru-Fukutaichou ?

- HAI !!

Dyane se pencha vers l'oreille de la vice-capitaine :

- Jamais je ne "lui" permettrait de vous faire du mal !

Yashiru surprise :

- Qui ?

- Quelqu'un que je connais...trop bien !

Yashiru était troublée :

- Ken-chan la connaît...cette personne ?

- Peut-être ! Peut-être pas !

Yashiru ne souriait plus du tout :

- Elle est loin d'ici !

Les yeux de Dyane changèrent d'expression :

- Elle est plus proche que vous ne le pensez...Si un jour elle venait à vous toucher, vous ne devrez pas hésiter à la tuer pour vous défendre...

- Dyane...Chan ?

Dyane posa son regard vers Yashiru. Elle eut honte d'elle-même en voyant dans qu'elle état elle avait mis le petit visage tout souriant à l'accoutumé. Une expression confuse se dessinait sur les traits de Yashiru. Le discours qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait un temps soit peu troublé et elle s'en voulait.

Elle posa sa main sur la cheveulure rose de la petite vice-capitaine avant d'arborer un sourire rassurant :

- Oh ! Ne faites pas attention à ce que je viens de dire ! Je divague un peu !

Aussitôt rassurée, Yashiru afficha de nouveau le sourire qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Elle sauta alors des bras de la nouvelle shinigami avant de se mettre à courir.

- Viens attraper Yashiru !!

Dyane sourit devant l'énergie de cette petite fille, puis se mit à lui courir après.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, Yashiru et Dyane rentrèrent vers les bâtiments de la onzième division. Par la même, elles croisèrent Zaraki Kenpachi sur le chemin.

- Yashiru ! J'te cherchais partout ! J'croyais qu'tu tétais encore perdu !

- KEENNN-CHAANNN !! S'exclama la petite vice-capitaine en sautant à sa place habituelle sur l'épaule de son gigantesque capitaine.

Zaraki dirigea son attention sur Dyane qui arborait un sourire à l'adresse de Yashiru mais quand elle vit le regard de son Taichou, elle abandonna tout de suite ce sourire pour laisser place à une expression neutre. Le regard de Kenpachi n'avait rien de très amical et était plutôt froid...mélangé à une pointe d'interrogation.

- Tu me rejoindras sur le terrain d'entraînement dès demain matin ! Dit-il à l'adresse de Dyane.

- Hai, Taichou !

- Sois à l'heure !...je n'ai rien à ajouter !

- Hai ! A demain ! Dit-elle en tournant les talons avant de repartir.

- BYE, DYANE-CHAN !!

Dyane, sans se retourner, fit un signe de la main.

Dyane arriva dans ses quartiers. Sa journée avait été agréable. Yashiru était vraiment une vice-capitaine bien étonnante et toujours vivace à toute heure de la journée.

Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce principale, plongée dans le noir de la nuit dans un éclat de Lune. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand soudainement son coeur manqua un battement. Son corps eut de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Non "Elle" en prenait le contrôle ! Dyane s'adossa de son bras contre le mur le plus proche. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. La température de son corps s'élevait à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit :

- "Yo ! Sa faisait longtemps...Princesse !"

- Près de deux ans...En effet ! Souffla Dyane entre deux respirations difficiles.

- "Ah ouais, ça fait un baille ! Je t'ai manqué au moins ?"

- Pourquoi t'es revenue Zaléra ?

- "Oh que c'est distant ! Je te signal que je ne suis jamais vraiment partis ! Disons juste...endormis ! "

Elle se mit à éclater de rire avant de continuer :

- "Tu pensais vraiment te débarasser de moi comme çà du jour au lendemain ? Tu es bien naïf Princesse !"

- Je me suis très bien porté pendant ces deux dernières années sans toi, alors retourne d'où tu es arrivée !

- "Tu es toujours aussi froide à mon égart Princesse ! Pourtant je ne veux que ton bien !"

- Connerie ! Tu ne veux que mon corps pour mieux faire le mal autour de toi !

Zaléra s'emporta étrangement :

- "C'est toi qui divague ! Je ne suis pas ces hollows à qui tu penses ! Depuis le jour où "ils" nous ont uni, je me suis nourri des sentiments que tu rejetais le plus. Et je suis devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui : une partie de toi ma Princesse Dyane !"

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :

- "Mais voix-tu aujourd'hui, cette partie à de nouveau besoin de s'exprimer et par conséquent, je dois te piquer quelque peu ta place ! Prêtes-moi ton corps Princesse ! "

Yumichika était encore sur le terrain d'entraînement au bon vouloir d'Ikkaku. Celui-ci n'en avait pas marre de se battre à longueur de journée - et de soirée en l'occurrence ! -

Sauf que là ils s'étaient arrêtés, se tenant à bonne distance sans bouger, chacun reprenant son souffle. Puis Ikkaku baissa sa garde, affichant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Yumichika !

Le concerné baissa lui aussi sa garde affichant le même sourire.

- Hai ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Ikkaku tourna les talons.

- Dans ce cas...Let's go ! On rentre !

Yumichika ne se fit pas prier et s'élança à sa suite.

La brise du soir n'était pas désagréable sur leur visage. Mais bizarrement les traits d'Ikkaku s'assombrirent quelque peu.

- Je trouve qu'en ce moment Zaraki-taichou à l'air préocupé !

Yumichika tourna son regard vers son ami.

- ...Kaïto ?

- ...Peut-être ! Cet après-midi, il est venu me voir pour savoir si je n'avais pas vu Kusajishi-fukutaichou...

- Et ?

- Bah..Quand j'lui ai dit que j'l'avais vu partir avec Kaïto Dyane, il a tiré une p'tain de tête avant de se tirer en courant.

- C'est clair que c'est bizarre. On l'aurait senti si quelque chose clochait chez elle. Qui sait ? C'est peut-être que passa...

Soudainement ils sentirent un reiatsu plus qu'alarmant provenant des bâtiments de leur propre division. Ce reiatsu, ils ne le connaissaient que depuis peu...

Ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Kaïto !

Dyane se trouvait sous l'eau glaciale de la douche dans laquelle elle était entrée depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes. Effondrée contre le mur carrelé de la cabine de douche, Dyane haletait d'un rythme saccadé. Son corps était en ébulition, dévoré, consumé sous les assauts de son alter ego. Ce corps de shinigami n'était pas habitué à accueillir deux âmes à la fois, il ne pouvait pas laisser ces deux âmes le contrôler en même temps et celle de Zaléra semblait vouloir plus d'emprise sur ce même corps fiévreux.

Mais Dyane ne voulait pas la laisser faire. Elle menait un combat intérieur pour le contrôle d'elle même.

- Ar...Arrêtes Zaléra !

- "Tant que tu ne m'accepteras pas, je n'aurais de cesse tant que tu n'auras pas compris. Et le seul moyen, c'est que je sorte. Te montrer ce que je suis, te montrer ce que tu refuses d'être !"

- N...non ! Tu risque de faire du mal autour de toi ! Tu ne sais faire que çà !

Un assaut plus puissant que les précédents accompagna les pensées de Zaléra :

- "Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Stupide Princesse ! Mes appelles ne sont-ils pas assez clair ? Les sentiments que tu rejettes et dont je me nourris me font souffrir ! Tout çà c'est de ta faute Dyane !"

Dyane eut un frisson. Quand son double l'appelait par son prénom ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais Kaïto se ressaisit.

- Vas-t-en !

- "C'est trop facile Princesse ! "

- DÉGAGE ! Hurla-t-elle les deux mains sur ses tempes, se recroquevillant sur elle-même sous l'eau de la douche qui coulait toujours.

- "...Je te laisse un peu de temps...Princesse. Mais tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à nous, pendant que tu le peu ! "

Soudain, la pression qui s'exerçait sur le corps de Dyane se dissipa. Plus aucun poids ne pesait sur son corps, aucune tentative de prise de contrôle, plus rien...elle était partie dans un coin reculé de son corps.

Elle se releva avec peine, s'aidant du mur. Elle sortit de la douche, les jambes tremblantes, le souffle encore un peu court. Elle enfila rapidement un yukata avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Ses jambes flanchèrent alors qu'elle se rattrapa contre le mur le plus proche d'elle avant de se laissez glisser contre ce même mur sur le sol. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une porte qui s'ouvrit en trombe, puis deux voix s'élevèrent :

- Dyane !?

C'était Yumichika et Ikkaku. Que venaient-ils faire ici ?

Yumichika et Ikkaku s'étaient pricipités vers les quartiers de la nouvelle shinigami. Plus ils s'en approchait plus la douleur était évidente et inquiétante dans ce reiatsu. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte que Yumichika ouvrit sans délicatesse. Pas de lumière et personne dans la pièce principale, mais toujours ce reiatsu qui s'était entre temps un tant soit peu atténué.

- Dyane !? Crièrent les deux shinigamis.

Ikkaku vit une faible lumière venant de la chambre. Il s'y précipita suivit de près par Yumichika. Quand ils s'y entrèrent ils virent Dyane écroulée par terre.

Yumichika fut le premier à la rejoindre.

- Dyane ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle essaya comme elle pouvait de parraître crédible :

- Ouais, ça va aller !

Yumichika l'aida à se lever et l'accompagna tant bien que mal vers le lit.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? S'enquit Ikkaku.

- Rien...C'est...ma cicatrice qui fait des siennes, rien de bien grave ! Un peu de sommeil et j'irai mieux !

- Ta cicatrice ?Demanda Yumichika.

Dyane défit un peu du haut de son yukata pour laissé voir son épaule droite derrière laquelle on pouvait voir une partie de sa cicatrice. En effet, Yumichika put constater que le bout de la cicatrice qu'il voyait était d'un rouge vif. Il toucha sa peau et s'aperçu rapidement qu'elle était brûlante.

- On devrait peut-être appeler Zaraki-taichou, pour le prévenir.

- Non, non ! je t'ai dit que j'allais bien ! Juste un peu fatigué !

- T'es sur ?

- C'est pourtant pas dans votre nature de vous préocuper des autres shinigamis, j'me trompe !

- N...non ! C'est juste que ton reiatsu était...inhabituel ! Fit Yumichika pour se défendre.Mais si tout s'est arrangé, on va s'en aller !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, les deux shinigamis partirent de la chambre avant de quitter les quartiers de la nouvelle shinigami. Celle-ci, épuisée, tomba de fatigue sur son lit. Elle feignit de se mettre sous ses draps, mais après y être parvenue, elle ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir. Elle réfléchirait demain à son problème. Si elle en avait le temps...


	4. Prise en Main ?

Bon bah j'ai quand même mis la suite sous la demande de certaine personnes qui portaient un interet à cette fic !

je les remercie et voilà donc la suite, elle est malheureusement courte ! désolé pour tout !

* * *

Dyane se réveilla en sursaut d'un sommeil bien agité. Des souvenirs lui étaient réapparus. Des souvenirs douloureux de son passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Sa cicatrice la démangeait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever. Essayer de se rendormir étant peine perdue, elle quitte son lit pour la salle de bain. Autant se préparer pour l'entraînement.

Il était près de 8h et Kenpachi était déjà sur le terrain désert accompagné de Yashiru, Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Dyane n'arriva que quelques minutes après eux. Au moins, Kenpachi ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être en retard.

- Ohayô gozaimas ! Fit-elle.

Ils lui répondirent par un simple " Yo" en chœur.

- On peut commencer quand vous le souhaitez taichou !

- Dans ce cas... Yashiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku ! Tenez-vous à distance ! On commence maintenant !

Chacun fit un bond en arrière avant de dégainer leur Zanpakutô. Dyane commença alors :

- Commencement ! Phase une !

Un léger vent l'entoura, mais Zaraki n'attendit pas d'avantage et bondit sur la nouvelle shinigami. Surprise, Dyane prit sur elle et para autant qu'elle le pouvait les coups de Zaraki. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de la ménager, bien qu'il n'irait jamais jusqu'à son maximum.

Dyane ne trouva pas nécessaire de rester plus longtemps au premier stade.

- Phase deux !

Un nouveau flux d'énergie vint la submerger. Elle prit alors appuie sur son pied placé derrière avant de faire un bond, faisant front, assaillant son taichou de coups, accompagnés de quelques fragments de glaces.

Mais Zaraki n'eut aucun mal à la contrer et à l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle se réceptionna sans trop de difficulté. Néanmoins, Zaraki ne lui laissa aucun répit et bondit de nouveau sur elle, la pointe de son zanpakutô rivé sur elle.

Mais au moment de la toucher, il ne la vit plus ! C'est alors qu'il sentit une lame lui entamer l'épaule gauche. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule : Dyane était encore en suspension alors qu'elle venait de lui porter le coup. Zaraki pivota alors sur lui-même avant de donner un coup dans sa direction. Mais raté ! Le pied de Dyane venait d'atterrir sur la lame du zanpakutô adverse d'où elle prit appuie avant de sauter, mettant une main sur l'épaule blessée avant d'y prendre, là aussi, appuie pour compléter un salto avant et de se réceptionner. L'épaule de Zaraki gela à l'endroit où il avait été touché par la lame et la main de la shinigami.

Celle-ci pivota sur son pied droit, pour faire face.

- Phase trois ! Première partie !

Mais elle leva à peine les yeux qu'elle vit Zaraki fondre sur elle à quelques centimètres, le zanpakutô raflant son visage. Elle stoppa son attaque de justesse, empêchant son visage d'être balafré plus profondément.

- Pourquoi des phases ? C'est quoi cette façon de t'annoncer ? Tu dévoiles tes intensions à l'adversaire en face de toi ! De plus tu perds du temps et ton ennemi pourrait en profiter !

Se servant d'un shunpo, elle recula de d'une bonne dizaine de mètres avant de se remettre en garde. Elle vit alors que son taichô ne bougea pas davantage et attendait sa réponse. Sa tête faisait plus froid dans le dois qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle finit par répondre, essayant de paraître calme :

- Peut-être est-ce... simplement pour préparer mon zanpakutô à intervenir...

- "Ca te plait de me donner des ordres Princesse ?"

Dyane fit comme si elle n'entendit rien de cette voix et continua :

- ...A chaque phase...

- "Ca te plait de nous brider ?"

- ...Ma puissance... monte d'un grade et...

La voix hurla dans la tête de la shinigami :

- "NE FAIS PAS COMME SI JE N'EXISTAIS PAS !"

C'est alors que Dyane se raidit soudainement. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, les dents serrées. Yumichika et Ikkaku réagirent aussitôt.

- Ce reiatsu...

- C'est celui d'hier soir !

Dyane s'était désormais agenouillée à terre.

- N...Non ! Je t'interdis de sortir ! Va... va-t-en !

Un rire plus que glacial retentit dans l'air que même le capitaine ses subordonnés entendirent.

- HA ! Désolé ! Mais pas cette fois-ci ma Princesse !

Le reiatsu de Dyane explosa en un instant, accompagné d'un crie remplit de douleur.

Yashiru voulut aller la rejoindre ainsi que les deux lieutenants, mais Zaraki les arrêta d'un geste. Le visage presque impassible, il regardait ce qui se passait, attendant de voir. La rejoindre ne l'aiderait pas.

De son côté Dyane, dans un effort qui lui parût surhumain, tenta douloureusement de palper la cause de cette souffrance : ces muscles durs se contractèrent davantage quand l'extrémité de ses doigts vinrent en contact avec la marque irrégulière. Sa cicatrice y était brûlante. Il lui sembla que celle-ci la consumait de l'extérieur jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa chaire. Voilà comment allait s'y prendre Zaléra pour prendre le contrôle de son corps, par la douleur... Celle-ci envahissait tout, annihilant ses capacités mentales, devenant de moins en moins lucide, ne laissant à terre qu'une créature hurlant qu'on la libère.

Vidée de ses forces, Dyane s'effondra. S'en suivit un changement radical de son apparence que son entourage ne put que constater : Ses cheveux longs devinrent blancs dans un reflet bleuté, la sclérotique de ses yeux se changea en noir, ses iris étaient devenus rouges à fragments violets, sa peau était désormais mâte, des ongles noirs dangereusement pointus et des crocs avaient remplacé ses dents.

Le corps de la shinigami se releva... avec un sourire des plus sadique.

- Yyyoo ! Chantonna la nouvelle personne dont la voix faisait froid dans le dos.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda nonchalamment Zaraki.

Elle ria :

- Désolé ! J'allais oublier les bonnes manières à force d'être restée enfermée, Zaléra Tokaï, enchanté de vous rencontrer Zaraki taichô !

- Où est Kaïto ? Continua Kenpachi.

- Certainement dans notre monde intérieur en train de reprendre ses esprits.

Zaraki sourit intérieurement, voilà d'où venait le mal aise quand il l'avait vu.

- Pourquoi t'es... sortie ?

Elle eut un nouveau rire sarcastique :

- Pourquoi ? Simplement qu'il faut que j'exprime les sentiments qu'elle refuse et dont je me nourris. Je dois lui montrer ce qu'elle rejette, ce qu'elle ne veut pas être et que je suis. Puisqu'au final elle "devra" m'accepter ! Sinon elle ne pourra pas continuer. Et en ce moment même...

C'est alors qu'elle s'élança sur Zaraki, son zanpakutô à la main, avant de continuer :

- Elle ne souhaitait pas se battre contre toi Kenpachi taichô...

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle abattit son arme en un coup que Zaraki évita de justesse.

- ...Pour la simple raison que je suis revenue !

* * *

Voilà, review si vous voulez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je verrai si je mettrai une éventuelle suite !! si vous voulez que je change le couple par exemple !

Dsl pour l'orthographe j'ai encore tellement de migraine !! T.T


	5. Le double

Bah voila le chapitre 5. Désolé je n'étais plus très motivée pour continuer...mais c'est fait je ne sais pas comment va évoluer cette histoire, dites ce que vous en penser. voila bonne lecture à ceux qui voudront bien la lire.

* * *

Voilà donc pourquoi Zaraki était intrigué par cette shinigami. Celle-ci se trouverait être deux entités dans un seul. Le mélange de deux énergies spirituelles différentes était certainement la cause de son trouble. La deuxième facette Dyane se trouvait là, devant eux, un sourire vicieux et l'air jubilatoire.

- Ha c'est génial de pouvoir enfin être à l'air libre ! fit-elle en s'étirant tel un félin. Et maintenant que je suis là, si on s'amusait un peu tout les deux, Kenpachi-chan !

Et sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, cet individu fonça droit sur Zaraki qui ne bougea seulement qu'au dernier momenten exécutant un senka. L'estocade se propageant dans le vide provoqua un souffle qui les inquiéta.

- Taicho ! Son reiatsu…Cria Ikkaku

- Ouais, ouais ! Je sais j'ai remarqué…Là ca devient intéressant ! Ria-t-il avant de fondre sur celle qui s'était nommée Zaléra et qui lui tournait encore le dos. Il ne vit alors pas la masse surgir par la gauche et qui le happa a l'épaule et l'envoya valser quelques mètre plus loin. Au bruit de l'impact, la chute avait été lourde pour le taicho de la treizième division qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait compris ce qui venait de se passer.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Mais c'est…le loup de la dernière fois ! Fit Ikkaku spectateur de la scène tout comme Yumichika surpris lui aussi par cette apparition.

_ Quand a-t-elle eut le temps de… ?

On entendit le rire malicieux de Zaléra désormais accompagnée par la créature bleutée qui grognait tous crocs dehors à ses cotés.

Zaraki se releva en maugréant :

- Purer ! J'l'avais pas vu v'nir celui-là !

- Ken-chan !

Yachiru fit sans prévenir un Shunpo vers Zaléra, l'air contrarié.

_Dyane est méchante !

Soudain elle fut arrêtée net dans son hélant. En effet, Zaléra qui avait perdu tout sourire carnassier avait saisi Yachiru, l'étranglant à présent.

-Toi, tu me fatigues déjà ! C'est avec Kenpachi-chan que je veux jouer !

Elle resserra d'avantage sa prise sur sa gorge.

-Alors toi, ne t'en mêles pas !

-Fukutaicho !

Yumichika et Ikkaku vinrent intervenir quant la figure bleutée leur entravaient le passage.

Yachiru regarda Zaléra…ou plutôt essayait de regarder Dyane a travers ces yeux pourpre entourés de noir :

-Pourquoi…Dyane-chan…fait çà ?

« Boum-Boum »

Zaléra écarquilla les yeux. Un déclic. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de comprendre que déjà Zaraki lui enfonça la garde de son Zanpakuto en plein dans le flanc droit lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Dans les nuages de poussière soulevés, le loup disparut en une nuée de fumée et Yumichika et Ikkaku rejoignirent leur fukutaicho.

-Yashiru, j't'avais dit de ne pas intervenir…fit Zaraki également à son coté, fixant toujours Zaléra.

-Hai Hai Ken-chan…Désolé d'avoir déranger Ken-chan pendant qu'il s'amusait.

Un peu plus loin, on voyait Zaléra qui se relevait. Elle rit, Elle rit de plus en plus fort.

-Ha ! Kenpachi-Chan veut bien jouer finalement !

_Pfff. Dommage que je ne puisse pas te tuer, cela aurait été amusant ! Répliqua Zaraki d'un air sarcastique mais pourtant avec un visage dénué du sourire farouche habituel.

En réponse à cela, elle badina d'avantage en écartant les bras s'exposant facilement aux coups.

_Mais faites très cher et nous verrons !

Alors, nonchalamment, elle s'avança lentement vers eux. Mais Zaraki ne se mouvait pas d'un centimètre face à la progression de son adversaire et resta devant Yachiru et les deux autres.

C'est alors qu'elle se stoppa net.

Ces regards. Des regards de défis…comme « elle » lorsqu'elle allait l'abattre.

-Pourquoi…pourquoi avez-vous ce même regard ! Son expression se durcit soudain. Arrêtez !

Aussitôt, elle enclencha un Shunpo.

Des flashs explosèrent dans sa tête et cette douleur…

Elle s'immobilisa, gémissante. Zaraki en profita alors pour lui asséner un coup dans l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé et s'accrochant à sa manche, Zaléra le toisa du regard :

-Toi…espèce de…

Le pas chancelant, elle recula avant de soudainement vaciller sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains.

-N..non je ne retournerai pas à l'intérieur !

La vois de Dyane se fit enfin entendre :

-« Tu en a suffisamment fait ! »

-Non ! DEGAGE !

Face a ce monologue, ils sentirent alors le reiatsu diminuer et devenir moins menaçant. Quand ils posèrent une nouvelle fois les yeux sur ce qui fut Zaléra, ils virent que Dyane était revenue à elle-même et avait réussi à dominer son double.

Toujours à genoux, Dyane les regarda et en particulier Zaraki. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'air désolé. Un regard faible. Il n'aimait pas çà.

Soudain dans un souffle désormais difficile, la nouvelle shinigami s'évanouit.

Yachiru alla la rejoindre ainsi que Yumichika et Ikkaku tandis que Zaraki resta là, la main derrière la tête. Il soupira :

-Mais dans quelle merde je me suis foutu !

* * *

laisser des reviews, ca me dira si oui ou non je poste une suite. Donnez moi des idées, j'en ai mais c'est un peu brumeux dans ma tête XD


	6. Un petit tour chez Mayrui !

Voilà, je poste encore un nouveau chapitre qui est vraiment très court...

Merci à tout ceux et celles pour leurs reviews et en particulier Ulquiorra-Lover pour ses encouragements =3 (dont la fic est vraiment sympa vous devriez aller voir ^.^)

Bon bah bonne lecture (et pardon d'avance pour les fautes X.x) !

**

* * *

**

**Un petit tour chez mayuri ?**

Depuis « l'accident » qui s'était produit tôt dans la journée, la nouvelle fut très vite remontée jusqu'aux oreilles du So-taicho Yamamoto avant même que Dyane ne se fut réveillée au sein de la quatrième division. Yamamoto avait donc immédiatement ordonné qu'on la fasse examiner par le capitaine de la douzième division du département des recherches et du développement. Ce qui n'enchanta mais alors pas du tout le capitaine de la onzième division dont l'humeur ne s'arrangeait guère au fil des évènements. Bien qu'il s'était quelque peu amuser durant l'éveil de cette « chose », celle-ci avait tout l'air d'un hollow, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si c'était le cas, il ne tolèrerai certainement pas « çà » dans sa division même si ce truc semblait aimer se battre.

Zaraki Kenpachi était désormais sur le chemin des locaux de la douzième division dont il ne vouait qu'une antipathie non voiler. Il était accompagné par le 3ème et 4ème siège ainsi que de la principale concerné de cette visite qui n'avait d'ailleurs pipé mots depuis qu'ils étaient allés la chercher chez Unohana. Yachiru était absente. Elle avait refusé d'aller voir cette tête bleue ressemblant à un clown androïde complètement à côté de la plaque et avait préféré rester dans ses locaux et jouer avec ses « gentils » subordonnés.

Ils étaient tous désormais devant le laboratoire du fameux docteur maboule, attendant qu'ont leurs ouvrent. C'est Nemu qui les accueillit et les fit entrer.

- Maître Mayuri vous attend, veuillez me suivre.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle les conduisit dans une salle toujours sombre du laboratoire où Mayuri pianotait inlassablement ses données, s'interrompant à leur arrivée.

Le capitaine de la douzième division, déjà fort saumâtre à l'ordinaire, dardait un regard ouvertement hostile sur les shinigamis et en particulier leur capitaine qui le jaugeait de sa hauteur avec le même regard. Puis il se tourna vers Dyane qui était désormais assise :

- Je vais être franc avec toi, le fait que tu appartiennes la cette division de barbares sans cervelle ne va pas du tout favoriser notre « communication » durant les tests que j'ai prévu de te faire faire.

On entendit grogner dans le dos de Dyane qui se raidit.

- S'il s'avère qu'elle est ce que je pense, t'inquiète mon vieux elle sera à toi !

Dyane tiqua, un pincement au cœur l'avait pris. Mayuri ricana :

- Comme c'est touchant ! Néanmoins je ne m'attarderai pas trop, je cherche, je trouve et au revoir ! J'ai des choses plus…urgentes à faire aboutir que de consacrer mon temps à un membre de notre cher Kenpachi !

- Continue comme çà Mayuri et je te fais avaler tes amis les tubes à essaie !

- Qui en plus possède un répondant aussi grossié et sans efficacité qu'un certain shinigami remplaçant…

Dyane et les deux autres, qu'ont avait pas entendu une seule fois, sentirent leur capitaine fulminer, serrant sa main autour son Zanpakuto. Mayuri en fit abstraction non sans y avoir fait attention et continua sa diatribe en fixant Dyane qui n'avait pas l'air sereine dans ce lieu.

- Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je n'ai absolument rien qui puisse me servir de base pour cette recherche! Yamamoto m'a bien donné tous les renseignements qu'il avait sur les Vizards grâce à ce « cher » Kurosaki, mais ça ne m'a pas fait avancé d'un millimètre sans pouvoir faire de comparaison avec ton cas. Alors tu vas tout me dire, me décrire tout ce que tu vois, tout ce que tu ressens et ainsi de suite. T'as compris ou il faut que je réexplique ?

Tendue par l'énervement croissant de son Capitaine derrière elle, Dyane dodelina de la tête et s'exécuta néanmoins. elle raconta les crises pendant lesquelles elle perdait totalement le contrôle au profit de son double, les visites nocturnes de son monde intérieur et surtout, l'angoisse, omniprésente, qui lui prenait à la gorge sans qu'elle puisse y changer quoi que ce soit et qui permettait à son ego de faire surface.

Tout en racontant, elle se méprisait d'être aussi faible contre ses propres démons, contre elle.

Mayuri avait déjà tout noté et avait rangé le papier dans un dossier vierge pour l'occasion.

- Cà c'est noté, même s'il y a très peu de chance que cela m'aide en quoi que ce soit. On va entamer les tests dès maintenant. Ne perdons pas de temps quant-on peut le faire tout de suite. Il se retourna pour voir Zaraki.

-Bien sur je ne vous retiens pas Kenpachi, je ne suis pas sur que vous sauriez apprécier le doux bruit des machines qui « travaillent » ! Badina-t-il a l'adresse du Capitaine qui était à deux doigts de craquer et de lui faire ravaler son dédain de scientifique mal placé qui continua quand même à le railler :

- J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher s'il y a du nouveau pour votre rapport que vous ferez, j'en suis sur, le plus sérieusement possible pour le bien de votre subalterne !

Puis ils les congédia d'un geste hautin de la main suivit de près par Dyane qui leur adressa un dernier regard, l'air profondément ennuyée avant de le rejoindre.

Et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise des membres de la onzième division de voir leur Capitaine tonitruer à travers tous les bâtiments qu'un de ces jours il allait enfoncer la tête de son « ami » Mayuri dans l'une de ses expériences et de l'étouffer dedans avant le foutre dans un bain de formole tel un crapaud plein de pustules avec ses yeux globuleux et la bouche grande ouverte. Et tout cela avec la plus grande délicatesse qu'il s'avait faire preuve bien évidemment. (XD)

* * *

Voilà, s'est un chapitre très court encore une fois XD

review s'il vous plais ^.^ (et encore pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes ! X( )


	7. Une expérience Un hollow ?

Voila encore un chapitre, merci encore à Ulquiorra-lover pour son soutien ^.^ allez lire sa fic elle est vraiment géniale ! =3

* * *

Quelques jours après cette légère altercation, (légère car il faut bien dire que notre grosse brute n'en était pas venu aux mains), Zaraki dû aller rendre compte de la situation de sa subalterne pour son rapport personnel. Malheureusement pour lui il comptait sur le 3ème et 4ème siège pour s'en occuper mais lorsqu'un des membres de la douzième division s'était aventuré dans celle de Zaraki, ce dernier avait déjà attribué toute la paperasse qu'il avait accumulé à Ikkaku et Yumichika. Il fut donc le seul à pouvoir désormais y aller.

C'est donc d'un air quelque peu renfrogné qu'il reprenait le chemin des laboratoires en l'espace de moins d'une semaine.

Comme d'habitude, c'est Nemu qui l'accueilli à l'entrée du laboratoire de Mayuri. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit, froid, lugubre et qui puait de produits diverses comme le formole ou des acides qui lui irritaient le nez.

Il vit alors Mayuri se mouvoir de-ci de-là dans la salle où le bruit des machines et instruments de mesure emplissait les lieux.

- Zaraki Taicho est arrivé maître, fit Nemu de sa voix monocorde.

- Oui, oui répondit-il sans se retourné de sa machine. Tu peux disposer Nemu, tu as autre chose à faire.

- Hai !

Et ce fut tout avant de la voir disparaître. Zaraki n'avait pas bougé fixant le scientifique vaquer à ses recherches.

Mais il ne voyait Dyane nul part…il regarda aux alentours mais ne vit que Mayuri.

- Kaïto est dans la pièce à côté, elle se prépare pour le prochain examen, informa le bleuté comme s'il avait senti l'interrogation sur l'absence du sujet d'expérience. Muni de papier il fit un geste à Zaraki de le suivre sans détourner son attention de la feuille nouvellement imprimée. Ce qu'il fit sans broncher, il n'avait pas envie de chicaner aujourd'hui, cela ne lui servirai à rien si ce n'est rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit morne.

L'homme scientifique conduisit Zaraki à une porte située à sa droite.

Dans la deuxième salle, la shinigami était assise sur une banquette face à eux, le dos courbé.

Au bruit qu'ils firent en entrant, Elle leva lentement la tête vers eux.

Zaraki pensait de cette shinigami qu'on pouvait s'attendre à quelqu'un de positif, prenant sur elle. C'est pourquoi il s'attendait à être accueilli avec un grand sourire chaleureux qu'il aurait trouvé niait.

Oui, Zaraki s'attendait à quelque chose du genre. Mais pas à ça.

Ce fut son regard qui le frappa en premier. Ses yeux clairs, d'ordinaire si expressifs, étaient à présent affreusement

ternes. De larges cernes violacées marquaient ses traits lui donnant presque un air malade. Ses épaules semblaient s'affaisser sous un poids invisible.

Tout dans son attitude criait la fatigue. Les expériences certainement. Elle avait d'ailleurs troquer son uniforme de shinigami pour une simple brassière et un short blanc.

Le faible sourire qu'elle leur adressa acheva de rendre mal à l'aise le Taicho.

Avec l'automatisme de l'habitude, Zaraki confinait soigneusement ses réactions derrière la barrière de son crâne.

Seule une légère dilatation de ses pupilles et sont froncement de sourcil témoignaient de son remous intérieur. Il continua de fixer sa subalterne de son regard sévère pendant que Mayuri lui expliquait ce dont il avait prévu.

- Il nous reste un test. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'informations pour pouvoir élaborer une solution.

Il regarda Zaraki :

- Et puisque vous êtes là, vous aller vous rendre utile et m'aider.

Zaraki grogna rien qu'à l'idée de devoir donner un coup de main à cet « homme ». Mayuri ricana en voyant l'humeur de Zaraki et continua sur ça lancée :

- Oh ne vous en faites pas je ne vous donnerai rien de compliqué à faire, vous ne sauriez pas apprécier et encore moins comprendre en quoi cela peut consister !

Le capitaine de la 11ème division serra les poings, il imaginait déjà comment il pourrait lui faire un ravalement de façade digne de lui et lui faire payer cette arrogance qu'il avait en ça présence.

Mayuri les emmena dans une nouvelle salle remplit elle aussi d'instruments tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. Dans un coin de la pièce un bac de verre était surélevé à hauteur de nombril et était branché à d'autres machines d'ici de-là. Une fois devant, Mayuri avait demandé – Ordonné serait plutôt le mot – à Zaraki et à sa subordonné d'attendre ici tandis que lui se dirigeait vers les appareils qu'il actionna avant de s'adresser à Dyane :

- Installes-toi dans le bac et allonges-toi dedans.

Ce qu'elle fit sans objecter.

- De l'eau va remplir le bac, vous devrez resté en apnée quelques instants.

- Et moi je fais quoi ? Je lui bouche le nez ? Maugréa Zaraki avec ironie.

- Vous interviendrez quand je vous l'aurais ordonné ! Rétorqua-t-il sec.

- « Mais pour qui il se prend se bouffon bleu ! »

- Allez c'est parti !

On entendit un bouton s'actionner et l'eau commença à emplir le bassin. Il se retourna vers Zaraki :

- Vous, vous allez la tenir pour éviter qu'elle ne sorte de l'eau.

- Pendant combien de temps doit-elle rester immergée ?

- Pendant le temps qu'il faudra, d'où votre utilité à l'empêcher de nous faire faut bon, badina-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Ne vous en faites pas elle ne risque rien jusqu'à une certaine limite. Et puis il me semblait que son sort vous importait peu, non ? Ricana-t-il de nouveau.

- Tsss

En fait il n'en était plus tout à fait sur à présent.

L'eau était désormais au-dessus des oreilles de la cobayes qui n'avait rien entendu de l'échange. Zaraki s'approcha et posa une de ses grandes mains sur le buste et une autre sur le ventre. Elle pensait naïvement qu'il faisait ce-ci pour l'empêcher de flotter. Elle se crispa lorsque l'eau lui encombra les voies respiratoire. Elle regardait son taicho à travers le liquide jaune vert qui l'entourait. Ca présence ici la rassurait un temps soit peu, même s'il disait ne pas s'intéresser plus que ça à son sort.

Le bruit des machines était assourdissant désormais.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dyane commençait à manquer d'oxygène et Zaraki n'avait pas bouger. A côté des machines, Mayuri donna le feu vert pour que Zaraki puisse la lâcher. Mais avec tout ce bruit, celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir entendu et la maintenait toujours.

Dyane d'ailleurs n'avait plus du tout d'oxygène et commençait à suffoquer. Elle voulut donc sortir, mais pas moyen avec lui au-dessus. Elle paniqua soudainement, se débattant de plus en plus, attrapant les mains qui l'a retenaient. Elle hurlait mais tous les sons se noyèrent dans les bulles qui remontaient à la surface. Elle regardait son Capitaine, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait çà. Elle entendit alors « ça » voix :

- « Il veut nous éliminer ma princesse ! Tu vas le laisser faire ? » Elle était en colère.

Elle essayait bien sur, mais ça ne servait à rien face à cet homme.

- « Je ne veux pas le laisser faire ! Je ne veux disparaître à cause de toi ma princesse ! »

De là où il était Mayuri entendit des claquement d'eau et se retourna, il vit alors la scène et sentit un changement dans l'air : le reiatsu de la cobaye commençait à évoluer de manière croissante.

- « Hum. Tiens, tiens, intéressant ! »

Zaraki quant à lui sentit également le changement mais le vit également. L'un des deux yeux de Dyane avait pris une couleur violacé dans un fond noir, quelques mèches s'étaient décolorées et sa peau portait de-çà de-là des tâches brunes.

- Zaraki en plus d'être empoté vous être complètement sourd ou quoi ! Je vous ais dit que vous pouviez la lâcher !

- Tsss merde !

Il la lâcha et aussitôt elle fut sur pied toute dégoulinante, le souffle court et …très en colère.

- Zaraki ! Gronda-t-elle

La voix était double. La permutation n'était qu'à demie achevée. Elle se tenait devant Zaraki.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ! A quoi vous jouez Bordel !

La haine se sentait dans ses deux voix. Mais Zaraki sentit que Zaléra prenait vite le dessus sur la shinigami, son reiatsu devenant de plus en plus menaçant.

Mais sans qu'il s'y attend, Zaraki vit Mayuri piquer et lui injecter quelque chose qui l'assomma directement. Elle s'écroula au sol.

- Vous comptiez attendre que la transformation se termine pour agir Zaraki taicho ? Fit-il dédaigneux.

Il ne répondit rien. Quand il regarda de nouveau la shinigami, celle-ci avait retrouvé ça forme normale.

- Enfin bref n'épiloguons pas sur votre incompétence. Il se trouve que ce n'est pas un Hollow à proprement parler, je parlerai plutôt d'un parasite, une forme larvaire qui se serait développée avec le temps dans son corps ou quelque chose de ce genre. Comment et d'où il provient je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il semblerait que la majeure partie de la puissance de Kaïto viendrait directement de cette « chose » et lui aurait peut-être permis d'être shinigami. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que son corps n'est pas de dommages et ne soit pas atrophié par la présence de deux entités…Cela devient vraiment intéressant !

- Et maintenant que tu sais çà, tu va faire quoi ? C'est bien beau mais si on fait que dal, ce que t'a fait sert à rien.

- Je vais simplement la garder dans une cellule aux vitres blindées en attendant de fabriquer un nouveau prototype de collier pour brider la deuxième présence.

- Ca veut dire qu'il faut que je revienne ici ?

- C'est votre subalterne, pas la mienne je vous le rappelle ! D'ailleurs je vous donne le compte rendu pour votre propre rapport.

Zaraki prit les quelques feuilles qu'il lui tendit et les feuilleta rapidement.

- A bientôt donc, Zaraki taicho ! Au plaisir de vous revoir ! Asticota-t-il avec un sourire complètement faux et qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Kenpachi le lui rendit tout aussi glaciale et terrifiant :

- Mais bien sur ce sera un plaisir !

- « Et mon cul tu l'as vu aussi ! »

Il fit demi-tour et quitta enfin cet endroit, mais quelque chose avait changer. Laisser Dyane l'ennuyait à présent.

Oui quelque chose à changer, il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

* * *

Voila voila ! je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et que le chapitre (comme tous les autres) soit aussi court ! X3

Review please ! ^.^


End file.
